Unpredictable
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Cinnamon, Mira, Drea and Matthew have joined the ranks on the Enterprise and turn it into a rather rockus space party;Kirk/OC;Christine/Spock/OC/T'Pring;Bones/OC;Chekov/OC;OC/Scotty/Uhura/OC
1. Introduction

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I wanted to try my hand at the Original Series.**

**You can picture the characters however you want.**

**They're just going to BEHAVE like the Original Series Characters.**

**At least mostly cause when you deal with AU and new characters, tweaks happen…just mostly in the parameter of the characters' character, lol.**

**So enjoy!**

****

"Son of a mother fucking whore!" Cinnamon swore at the top of her lungs as she looked over the assignments she and Mira had received from Star Fleet.

Thirty year-old Cinnamon and twenty-eight year-old Mira Marks were both looking forward to their newest assignments on board the Enterprise—well Mira was anyway. From the outrage in Cinnamon's loud voice, she wasn't exactly the happiest person in the world, and it showed as Mira and Matthew, Cinnamon's five year-old son, entered the room in time to see Cinnamon shake her chestnut brown layered hair and swear again. Mira sighed loudly and covered Matthew's ears as he laughed a little, and Mira shook her own chestnut hair that was in a high ponytail and Cinnamon looked over at them.

"Aunt Mira? Mommy's swearing again." Matthew said.

Mira nodded. "Yes, Matt, I'm aware of that—come on, Spice."

Cinnamon knelt down to Matthew's eye level and handed Mira the papers, Mira bouncing up and down at the thought of being able to be on the Enterprise for her maiden voyage. She was going to be the Navigation's Officer and Cinnamon was going to be one of two Medical Officers, so she figured Cinnamon would be rather happy. However, her outburst had pretty much proven to Mira that Cinnamon was outraged by the outcome and she really wanted to understand why.

"Mommy's sorry, Matty. Why don't you take this and go ahead and go play outside, all right?" Cinnamon asked him, and he nodded and took the remote control for his favorite remote control car and headed out back, Cinnamon turning to Mira. "So you're boyfriend was named the chief medical officer…wanna take a wild stab in the dark and tell me what makes him more qualified?"

Mira shrugged and looked at her older sister. "I dunno maybe they tossed a coin or maybe they appreciated his disgruntled bedside manner—it's better than you're 'maybe you should have thought of that before you turned your brain off' attitude."

Cinnamon gave Mira a look. "He's more qualified because he has a _penis_, Shiny! And my beside manner is wonderful!"

Mira laughed loudly. "I highly doubt that you were passed over for the position just because you're a woman, Spice. Also…remember what you told the guy who fell out of the tree after climbing up after his cat?"

"That doesn't count!" Cinnamon protested, blowing her bangs out of her face. "He scared the cat up _into_ the tree and then couldn't get himself down properly!"

"I still don't think you should have told him to pull his head out of his ass so he could see where his feet were touching." Mira told her sister, laughing a little at the memory.

Cinnamon threw her hands up into the air and sighed. "The point is that I'm just as qualified as Leonard McCoy and I was passed over! I mean I guess that gives me more time to spend with Matty up there, right?"

Mira made a face and Cinnamon knew that yet another talk from her sister was going to ensue, but it would have to wait because Drea Kelso came bursting into their house excitedly. Drea Kelso had been their best friend since elementary school, and was pretty much a rather gorgeous modern version of Snow White—take her pale skin and her deep black hair. Because of this, her nickname was easy to come up with, and since they all knew each other so well, Drea was always welcome to simply walk into their home.

"So you got your papers too?" Mira asked Drea excitedly. "I'm going to be the Navigation's Officer on the Enterprise and Spice is going to be one of the doctors. What about you, Snow?"

Drea beamed. "I'm actually the head of Security on the…Enterprise! So we all get to go to the same place! What are you going to do about Matt, Spice?"

Cinnamon rolled her eyes. "Well Matty is _obviously_ coming with me, and Jimmy knew that when he assigned us so maybe…maybe the whole chief of medical was a favor."

Mira sighed again. "Shouldn't you leave Matt with Kurt?"

At the name of her ex, Cinnamon made a loud derisive noise and she reached over and pinched Mira hard. Mira made a face as Drea laughed loudly, Matthew looking through the kitchen window and getting excited that his other aunt was there. He hurried inside to her as Mira reached over to smack her sister's arm, and Drea ran her fingers through Matthew's sandy blonde hair and smiled as the little guy hugged the crap out of her legs.

"He is _not_ staying with his father and his father's recyclable women when he can stay with me on the Enterprise." Cinnamon told them all and then knelt down by Matty, who turned and smiled at his mother. "See? I'll show you it's what Matty wants too. Matty, sweetie? Would you rather hang out with Daddy and his strippers and start kindergarten here on Earth, or with Mommy up in space where you can be an astronaut?"

Mira smacked herself in the forehead. "You have a way with words with your son."

Matthew's eyes lit up. "I wanna be with you, Mommy!"

"And you've officially bribed your son." Drea told her with a laugh. "But to be fair I'd rather be an astronaut then hang out with strippers too."

"Then it's settled…three days from now we head out to go and shuttle to the Enterprise to start our five-year mission." Cinnamon said excitedly. "Who wants pizza?"

"Oh! Oh! I do!" Matthew said excitedly, his hand shooting up into the air, and the three adults smiled at him and nodded.

**Note: There are a few more characters, this is just the intro. Enjoy!**


	2. Possible Shore Leave

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I hope you guys enjoy the characters like I do!**

**Each character will be paired with their man not immediately, but the attraction and the foreshadow to who gets who should be obvious this chapter.**

**This story is comedic, btw.**

**And will have a whole bunch of mature stuff in it, so yeah, be aware.**

****

"Mommy!" Matthew whined loudly, stomping his foot on the ground.

Cinnamon rubbed her temples in their quarters and looked at her seven-year-old son with a pained expression on her face. It had been two years since the mission had started and though rather excited to be such a valued part of the crew, and excited to make new friends, she was kind of starting to wonder about her decision to bring Matthew with her. She didn't want to be apart from him, but with all the attacks there had been, she wondered if she was keeping him safe by keeping him close, or if she was purely being selfish. Here Matthew was, trying desperately to get his mother to take them down for shore leave, but Cinnamon really wasn't sure about that.

"Uncle Kirk said there was no life down there! It's safe!" Matthew protested.

Cinnamon nodded. "Matty, sweetheart, I know—but Uncle Kirk is sometimes incredibly wrong."

Matthew scrunched up his nose. "I want to go down to the surface!"

Cinnamon looked him in the eye. "Why don't you go and talk to Commander Spock, all right? You like doing that, don't you?"

The truth was when they had first arrived on the Enterprise, Matthew _had_ been rather attached to Commander Spock. The Vulcan fascinated the little boy who was used to his crazy mother, and he had taken up following the Vulcan around. At first Spock was slightly annoyed, but kept the annoyance to himself, but lately he actually seemed to enjoy the company since two years had made him used to it. Cinnamon liked that Spock could keep Matthew entertained and somewhat out of trouble, and it helped that she trusted him with her son—didn't hurt that the Vulcan was easy on the eyes too.

"Fine." Matthew told her dismally, letting her kiss forehead before heading out of the quarters to go and find Spock.

Normally Spock spent his time on the bridge, in the Science Labs or in his quarters, but Matthew got lucky a lot and found him in the Mess Hall sometimes. At that particular moment, Spock was on the bridge, and Mira was chatting away with her best friend on the ship, Hikaru Sulu. The two had completely hit it off since they had to be near each other practically all the time, and it helped that they had shifts together. Kirk was trying to figure out how to get out of going down on the planet for shore leave, and Mira was ignoring him to focus on Sulu.

"So what are you going to do when you get down there, Ru?" Mira asked him.

Sulu shrugged a little. "Honestly, I'm not sure. We should get a group of people together and do some sort of picnic/charades thing. You think you're boyfriend will be up to it?"

"Leonard is actually rather terrible at charades, but he'd be up for anything." Mira replied with a laugh.

Sulu nodded and stood up. "Well, I need to join Doctor McCoy on the planet, so I'll be back."

"Is Cinnamon going to get her ass off of the ship this time?" Kirk asked Mira as he listened to their conversation, Bones on the planet and Spock at his science helm as Sulu headed towards the transporter bay.

Kirk was actually quite used to making fun of Cinnamon and vice versa—the two were good friends, and they poked fun at each other often. Cinnamon found it easy to get close to Kirk because he reminded her so much of her ex-husband, so all romance was non-existent between them. Though attractive, Kirk knew he'd never have either of the Marks, but that was all right because he was attracted to Drea anyway—Drea and the way she ran her security team. Too bad for him, Drea was too stubborn to deal with the man whore, and wanted him to work for it before she gave in.

"Oh my God, Titus! Look, I know the prospect of hanging out with your fiancé is rather great, but can you _please_ just finish _one_ exercise?" Drea asked Titus Alexander harshly.

She had her hands full with her specially trained red shirts, but she was making it worth her while. There was the regularly trained security personnel, and then there were her five 'special ops'—her five pride and joy. Titus Alexander was the best, but he'd been a little preoccupied lately with Melody Greene—the young girl that Cinnamon, Drea and Mira had taken under their wing with Bethany Carter, an engineer dating Scotty. Then Drea had Jarrett Corbin, Robert Pierce, Giacomo Giles and Henry Chester, and they all seemed to give her their all, which made her rather proud.

"Dre?" Adriana Kelso asked her sister with a loud sigh.

Drea Kelso rolled her eyes and turned to her younger sister with an almost animalistic anger in her eyes. The two had always had tension between them, because they were ten years apart. Now at thirty-one, Drea appreciated her sister more, but when she had been younger she had always said, 'My parents went on a second honeymoon and came back with her', and Adriana accepted it. Still, Drea was in the middle of a final training session before heading down for shore leave, and Adriana was distracting Giacomo, who had been crushing on Adriana rather hard for years.

"Andy, please tell me what you're doing here." Drea told her and then snapped at Giacomo. "Hey! Jump like you mean it, damn-it!"

Adriana looked at Drea as she let out an annoyed noise. "I was sent to make sure you got down on the planet. The captain is really adamant about _everyone_ going down today and spending some time _not_ cooped up on the ship."

Drea nodded. "Well then you need to tell that to Spice and not to me."

Adriana laughed a little, everyone rather aware of how Cinnamon felt about going down on planets these days. The last time they had shore leave Matthew wandered off and got lost _and_ they wandered across hostiles on the planet's surface. So now she tried to keep Matthew as far away from planet surfaces as she could, and the poor boy was getting rather desperate to get off of the ship. Currently she was in Sick Bay working on some things while Bones was down on the surface making sure everyone could start going down to the planet, and she was trying to keep her mind off of everything she'd been thinking about for weeks.

"Doctor Marks? Are you aware that your son is currently standing next to my chair not saying anything?" Kirk asked over the Sick Bay intercom.

Cinnamon laughed and answered, "Oh really? Well thank you for letting me know where he is."

Kirk rolled his eyes. "He's currently on the bridge…"

Cinnamon nodded. "I heard the first time, Captain. Remember last month when you told him he could only be on the bridge if he was observant and didn't get in the way?"

"She is correct, Captain." Spock told him, which made Cinnamon smile. "Young Mr. Marks is currently not getting in the way, so under your laid out instructions, he is allowed to stand there quietly."

Kirk made a face. "Can you at least go bother your aunt or Mr. Spock, Matt?"

Matthew's face lit up when he realized he'd been given _permission_ to go and watch Spock, and though Mira kind of wished that her nephew would choose to hang out with her, she understood. She also found it rather cute that Spock actually _enjoyed_ showing Matthew things and it made her ponder. Spock never actually showed his emotions in huge amounts—sometimes, but small reactions and rarely—and yet you could tell that he was not at all annoyed by the curious seven-year-old. In fact it seemed to Mira that Spock would make rather an excellent father someday, and his Vulcan bride would be very lucky to have him.

"I don't quite understand." Matthew told Spock, looking up at him with admiration in his eyes.

"It all has to do with frequencies." Spock explained, trying to teach him how the scanners worked. "There is more to it than that, but to understand, you need to have a handle on the basics."

Matthew nodded slowly. "All right…so what is it exactly that _you_ do if the machine does all the scanning?"

"If you would like to give your mother a break today, I will show you the science labs and what I do down there while the other members of the crew go down to the planet." Spock told him.

Cinnamon smiled since she could still hear the bridge. "He's all yours today then, Commander—just keep him off of the planet."

**Note: I based all the main characters on people that I know, Cinnamon being a more intense version of me. Since it's easiest to write her, she's kind of the main character, so the Spock/OC will be the main focus, but as you can see, I'm focusing on everyone so each character/couple gets focus too. Just thought I'd give the heads up. Also, shore leave is not over yet, and there will be more couple interaction next chapter. I just needed more character introduction.**


	3. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****:**

_**Hey guys.**_

_**I have some bad news…**_

_**So last night my laptop died…and I haven't backed it up for two months.**_

_**What does that mean?**_

_**That means I have lost a whole lot.**_

_**That means I have no new updates and probably won't for a while.**_

_**I'm on my mother's computer right now and I don't know when I'm gonna get my laptop fixed or when I'm gonna get my documents back.**_

_**They think that since it's a driver/hardware problem they can fix it and recover my stuff.**_

_**We'll see.**_

_**Mom and I have fixing it on the highest priority—we're trying to get it done by Tuesday, but I don't know.**_

_**For those of you that don't know, I am going to Pennsylvania bright and early on the 22**__**nd**__**, and won't be back until the 28**__**th**__**.**_

_**However we also just got a new place and will be moving in there when I get back and I won't have Internet access until a week after that…or longer depending on how severe this laptop problem is.**_

_***makes a not happy face***_

_**I just wanted to let you guys know that it could be a while before I get anything updated at all and I'm kind of really messed up over it.**_

_**I seriously HATE losing documents.**_

_**I apologize that you guys have to wait forever again.**_

_**I love you all for your support of me.**_

**Kyla aka Pyro**


End file.
